memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Saladin class
}} The Saladin-class was a type of Federation starship in service in the 23rd century, and is classified as a destroyer, escort or frigate. Development history The Saladin-class destroyer was designed as a smaller and less expensive companion vessel to the , but was less successful. It lacked the engine power of the cruiser and has been found lacking in maneuverability. The Saladin-class was expected, during peacetime, to carry out essentially the same research and exploration duties as the Constitution-class. For this reason, it had the same laboratory facilities. ( , }}) Ships commissioned Appendices Background The Saladin class was designed by Franz Joseph for the Star Fleet Technical Manual. It was one of four 'new' designs of starships in that manual, and represents one of the oldest official Star Fleet designs. Unlike the other ships portrayed in the manual, the Saladin, at least in uprated configuration, did make it onto the screen in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as part of the "wreck-bashed fleet." In Star Trek: The Motion Picture and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, the Saladin is used for displays on the Enterprise bridge. The artwork was taken directly from the Star Fleet Technical Manual. The Last Unicorn Games version of the Star Trek role-playing game included the Saladin officially into its Ships of the Original Series guide, though with numerous errors in its text. It also lists the ship as a frigate, and states the destroyer nomenclature was too militaristic for Star Trek in the Original Series era. However, this does formally bring the class back into the "official" Trek lore. Apocrypha The Saladin class is one of the most recognizable ships found within the Star Fleet Universe series of games (such as Star Fleet Battles), and is one of a handful of ship designs which cross over from 'official' Star Trek literature into the Star Fleet Universe lore, by means of a licensing agreement with Franz Joseph and Ballantine Books. The games are not valid material for this site since they are not licensed by Paramount to use the name Star Trek. In that game series, the Saladin continues to serve as a destroyer and has spawned a number of variants. In recent products, however, the Saladin has been phased out by the triple-engined . The Star Fleet Battles universe features a somewhat different fleet listing to the Star Trek one (only those with a Star Trek universe counterpart are linked): ;Saladin (DD) subclass : (NCC-500) • (NCC-502) • (NCC-504) • (NCC-505) • (NCC-506) • (NCC-512) • USS Charlemagne (NCC-530) • USS Eisenhower (NCC-534) ;Genghis (DDL) subclass : USS Genghis (NCC-501) • (NCC-507) • USS Zoroaster (NCC-524) • (NCC-532) • USS Leonidas (NCC-538) • USS Marius (NCC-539) • USS Nebuchadnezzar (NCC-541) ;Shaitan (DDG) subclass : (NCC-519) • USS Sadat (NCC-527) • USS Czar Alexander IV (NCC-528) • USS Suvarov (NCC-535) • USS King David (NCC-540) ;Halsey (DE) subclass : USS Halsey (NCC-565) • USS Nagumo (NCC-566) • USS Collingwood (NCC-567) • USS Chernavin (NCC-568) • USS Donitz (NCC-569) • USS Bernadotte (NCC-570) • USS Murat (NCC-571) • USS Kenney (NCC-572) • USS Kincaid (NCC-573) • USS Rokosovsky (NCC-574) • USS Timoshenko (NCC-575) • USS Ptolomy (NCC-576) • USS Aggripa (NCC-577) • USS Von Steuben (NCC-578) • USS Hamilton (NCC-579) • USS Old Dessauer (NCC-580) • USS Schwerin (NCC-581) • USS Travis (NCC-582) • USS Joan D’Arc (NCC-583) • USS Hercules (NCC-584) Connections External link * de:Saladin-Klasse Category:Destroyer classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:23rd century Federation starship classes Category:Saladin class starships